Demons of the Past
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: This Story follows Death's past and how he knows Eibon and The Grand Witch. Rated T for cussing, blood, and character death.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Warning: this story takes place 800 years in the past**

_I remember… Every moment of the past, I remember it all too clearly…_

The rain was pounding hard against the thin window. A young girl with green hair lay in her bed, listening. The sound was calming. However, in the next room a much older boy with jet black hair (With the exception of 3 white stripes on the right side of his head) and red eyes was struggling to sleep. The rain was nerve-racking, annoying, and almost… scary. He sat up and glared out the window, his blood red eyes glowed in the darkness of midnight.

**The next morning**

"Little sis. Little sis, wake up! Yo, Mabaa! It's morning!" The black-haired boy gently shook his sister.

"Please, just five more minutes Nii-san…" his sister said groggily. Then he gave a hard shove and she fell out of bed. "Death Nii-san…" She groaned, struggling to stand.

"You shouldn't oversleep, Mabaa!" Death gave her a serious look, then they both burst into laughter.

"Is little brother Eibon awake?" Mabaa asked.

"Yeah, Eibon is awake." Death chuckled. Then, almost on command, a young boy with dirty blond hair walked into the room. He had blue eyes and his clothes were a little too big.

"Good morning big sister Mabaa." He said rubbing his tired-looking eyes. Eibon was always tired. He always stayed up late either reading or doing research. His older siblings always wondered _what _he was researching and whenever they asked he would always reply: ' Something that will help us in the future…' then go back to his studies.

"Good morning, Eibon." She smiled.

"Should I make breakfast?" Death queried.

"Hate to break it to ya', but you're a terrible cook. _I'll _make breakfast." Mabaa answered quickly, then they all walked out of the young witch's room.

**A/N Since I haven't been updating on **_**anything **_**recently, I'm making this little FanFiction for you to enjoy while I recover from writer's block. On a side note, can you imagine Eibon, Death, and The Grand Witch as **_**siblings?**_** It's a little funny, if you think about it. Is that why Death never directly attacks Mabaa?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your not going to use magic to cook again, are you?" Eibon asked wearily. Unlike Death, whose sense of taste was pretty dull, Eibon could taste the difference between genuinely cooked food and food cooked with magic. Magic left a very peculiar and revolting 'taste' wherever it was used. Somehow, only Eibon could tell, his siblings didn't know he could, and only now had it occurred to him.

_Maybe a side effect from the experiments? _he thought to himself, scratching his dirty blond hair. The adolescent never told his siblings what he was researching, Eibon _himself _wasn't exactly sure what he was researching. He didn't plan to know until he was done experimenting. _It'll all be worth it, though._

"Yep. It's the fastest- _and_ easiest -way to cook." Mabaa stated. "What's wrong with that?"

"If you take only the easy road in life, you will never know anything. Then there will be a time when you must know to succeed," Eibon replied. For some reason, he loved speaking in riddles to confuse his brother and sister.

_Know what? _Mabaa thought. "Eibon, you're confusing," She spoke. Eibon blinked in response, then smiled, his light blue eyes lit was an unearthly glow. Soon, they reached the kitchen.

It was a quaint little room, with a brick stove, a wooden table, and three wooden chairs. There was also a small wooden shelf, and a large window.

"Hey, Death Nii-san?" Mabaa asked.

"Yes?" Death replied.

"Do you mind getting some eggs from Magni?" Mabaa requested.

"Why me? I hate doing that!" The young reaper complained.

"Because you're the oldest." Mabaa retorted.

"Well, why can't Eibon?" Death asked in disbelief. Suddenly Eibon grew alert to the whole situation, in fear that he may have to go the old grouch's house.

"That's simply because Eibon is the youngest! I'd never let him near that old grouch, Magni*!" Mabaa said defensively. "Just steal the eggs, and get out of there!" She persisted. Death automatically knew he had lost this argument.

**A/N *Magni is the Norse God of strength.**

**Heh, the next chapter is gonna' be funny. Just wait!**


End file.
